


The Sun and the Moon

by sgoedzo



Series: Kawoshin [1]
Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Crap ton o' metaphors right here, Kawoshin - Freeform, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 12:37:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5248514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgoedzo/pseuds/sgoedzo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The moon soon saw<br/>The sad truth that <br/>Everyone knows ;<br/>When you look at at the sky <br/>The sun and the moon <br/>Can (not) shine together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sun and the Moon

Someone seemingly send up from above   
and someone who feels they are stuck to the ground.

When and how they met, hard to explain   
Almost as hard to describe   
As the feelings that blossomed out of   
Young hearts  
Like flowers in spring 

Barely any time to spare and yet   
Here they are  
The seat so comfortable but   
that’s not the important part   
Those flowers they grew and   
Intertwined   
With each other 

The room is big   
But the space between them  
Is small   
Two minds and   
Two hearts   
Thinking and beating in a slow   
rhythm

It has been like the sun and the moon   
Trying to understand one another   
And the sun leans closer   
The moon is hesitant 

Then one realizes , just like the moon  
What he always needed for him to shine   
Was the sun 

And with that the space is closed   
For a few moments , All is right   
All is still   
All is blissful 

But  
Time passes by   
“All that can go wrong will go wrong”  
And it most   
certainly did.

 

The moon soon saw  
The sad truth that   
Everyone knows ;  
When you look at at the sky   
The sun and the moon   
Can (not) shine together.

**Author's Note:**

> How typical am I, as a poet , using the sun and the moon as a metaphor.  
> This is my first work in this fandom/ship, although I've wanted to write about these two for a long while.  
> I guess it takes a while for me to get enough confidence to post things on here....
> 
> Well, as always, I hope you enjoyed, and as I always say, any constructive criticism, suggestions, or general comments are welcome. 
> 
> Thank you dear readers,   
> -Jelly


End file.
